AOT Interactive
AOT Interactive is an interactive fanfiction for Attack on Titan on Wattpad published by the user IIAutophobia. The fanfiction is a mix between a "x reader" and an interactive novel, allowing the reader to personalize their own character and choose actions to influence the story. The fanfic was first published on January 4th, 2017 and currently has 106 published chapters. 'Story Summary ' Just like Eren Jaeger, your character witnesses the breaking of the walls. Swept away by disaster, you decide to join the training corps for your own intentions. In the midst of it all, you meet some of the most amazing and terrible people, all training for different reasons. As you learn to survive training, you also must decide your fate with the military. Which branch will you join? Who will you befriend? And more importantly, will you take out the threats that are yet to come? Original Characters Seung Kym: Seung Kym is a scrawny, energetic and intelligent, Asian boy. While the minimum age requirement to enter the Training Corps is fifteen, it is rumored that Seung is only thirteen years-old. Seung enjoys knowing everything about everyone, and will be glad to spark conversations that involve the latest gossip. His best friend is Mika Salaam but he tends to get along with the other characters. His reasons for joining the Training Corps at such a young age are unknown; however, he is determined to join the Military Police and become a top-rank soldier. Mika Salaam: Mika is typically quiet among others who she isn't close to. After her family's financial struggle, Mika had to resort to joining the Training Corps to ensure that her siblings could be fed. Mika is best friends with Seung Kym, who she hopes to join the Military Police with. Nameless boy: The Nameless boy's origin is a mystery, as well as his name. All of the characters have discussed different variations on what his name could possibly be, but none are completely sure. Nameless boy is quiet and confident, hoping to one day join the Scouting Regiment. He seems to take a particular liking to the reader. Winona Wolfe: Winona was raised in a small village by her father and two brothers. She met her current best friend, Ballard Jesperson, one evening in the winter. After her eldest brother's death by alcoholism, she follows Ballard into the Training Corps, despite her internal loathing for the Military. Winona is described as having a Native American appearance with long, black hair and an athletic body. She and Ballard have high reputations with their peers even though Winona lacks outward sympathy. Ballard Jesperson: Being the son of a well-known Military Police retiree, Ballard Jesperson has to live up in reputation and legacy. He plans on joining the Military Police with his best friend, Winona Wolfe. Ballard is a very friendly and understanding character, taking the reader under his wing. Ballard is depicted as having grey eyes, a tall, muscular body and platinum hair. Valencia Lowe: After stabbing her brother with a pair of scissors, Valencia's father sends her away to military training. Valencia is extremely shy, anxious and almost on the verge of paranoia - but she has more than enough secrets as to why she acts this way. Valencia doesn't seem to have very many friends, despite hanging out with a small group of people. She has an unrequited love for Calum Buhari. Calum Buhari: Calum is stubborn and arragont, fighting with almost everyone he talks to. Even though he doesn't talk about his future or his goals, Calum hopes to contribute to humanity by joining the Scouting Regiment. Minor Characters Blake Schmitt: Blake Schmitt, no matter how you read the story, graduates the Training Corps in the top-ten. Schmitt's character becomes relevant in Ballard Jesperson's romance route. Schmitt is described as selfish and careless. His father is on good terms with the Military Police commander, Nile Dok, allowing Blake to do as he pleases without consequences. Devlon Zeek: Mainly unnoticed, Devlon Zeek is mentioned in the top-ten for those who did not manage to have the option of joining the Military Police. The name 'Devlon Zeek' is a character that IIAutophobia has used in many stories and drafts before AOT Interactive. Cadence Caverly: One of the many characters mentioned in the top-ten without any current influence on the story. The character name 'Cadence Caverly' was originally used in IIAutophobia's story, The Faceless Woman, before it was recently removed from Wattpad. Kaiyo Nakada: One of the many characters mentioned in the top-ten without any current influence on the story. Isaiah Goman: One of the many characters mentioned in the top-ten without any current influence on the story. Friduman Weber: One of the many characters mentioned in the top-ten without any current influence on the story. Master Carter: A boy with similar physical features to the reader. While mainly feared in the Underground, Carter's identity brings trouble and violence with him. Four-eyes: A bodyguard to Master Carter. He's known for his shattered glasses and his tobacco addiction. Barris Jesperson: Introduced in Ballard's romance route, Barris is Ballard's father. He's giddy, plump and has a metal pole to replace the bottom length of his left leg. While it's never clearly stated, the reader can assume that Barris' retirement from the Military Police is correlated to his condition. Barris, although friendly, comitted fraud during his service to ensure a house inside Wall Sina for his wife and youngest son. Barris' name is not stated in Ballard's romance route; however, Winona mentions the man's name in her romance route. SNK Character Appearances The following characters are those created by Hajime Isayama, the author of the Attack On Titan series, that have appeared in the fanfiction so far: * Levi Ackerman * Hanji Zoe * Erwin Smith * Annie Leonhardt * Eren Jaeger * Jean Kirschtein * Kitz Weilman * Hitch Dreyse * Mikasa Ackerman * Armin Arlert * Ymir * Krista Lenz (Historia Reiss) * Reiner Braun Story Allusions The following is a list of allusions made throughout the Attack On Titan Interactive Novel. The author does not claim any rights to the quotes or allusions; the refrences were made purely for entertainment and not profit. * Chapter 23 - The Training Corps captain quotes an obscure line from the Attack on Titan Abridged series: "Sweet mother Teresa on the hood of a Mercedes Bendz. You sound like a majestic f****** eagle!" * Chapter 79 - While talking to Jean Kirschtein, a figure who we can assume is Eren Jaeger, tells the reader that "...you can spot out Jean's horse-face from a mile away". The term "horse-face" is a common term used to describe Jean Kirschtein in the manga and anime. * Chapter 89 - Winona Wolfe begins the chapter by saying "she met Ballard on a Friday in the winter, it was freezing". This is almost a direct quote from K.Flay's song You Felt Right: "We met on a Friday In the winter, it was freezing". * Chapter 91 - '''While riding towards a forest, the reader says, "these are some big-a** trees". The reader notices an odd reaction from Armin Arlert, only to justify it by the idea that he doesn't like to hear cursing. In actuality, Armin is surpised because the reader almost directly quotes Levi Ackerman: "...at all these big-a** trees". * '''Chapter 100 - Calum Buhari says "at least when you're dead you can get a little godd*mn rest". This is a direct line from K.Flay's song, So Fast, So Maybe Disclaimer AOT Interactive contains characters, settings and situations created by Hajime Isayama. The fanfiction was created not for profit but for only entertainment purposes. The author does own the rights to the original characters listed.AOT Interactive Category:Attack on Titan fanfiction Category:Manga Category:Anime